Arcane Government
Overview The Arcane Government (A.G.) is essentially the police organization in the Arcane World, consisting of a diverse group of wizards. Their main objective is to hunt down criminals, protect the good, and enforce order on the Seas. Their main base is located in the Fifth Sea, and they are led by Shockwave Curse user, Valencia, who is rarely seen going into battle herself. Secretly, the A.G. are controlled by a group called the Grand Table, which consists of four Curse users who survived the fight between Theos and Durza and took Curses in order to gain eternal life. Joining The player may join by talking to the A.G. Recruiter at the front desk at any of the A.G. bases. In the First and Second Sea, a Recruiter can be found in large buildings called Outcast Tower and Freedom Lookout; respectively. The A.G. doesn't have a building in the Third Sea, only a small camp on one of the wilderness islands, but you can still be recruited on an A.G. ship docked next to the island. Second Sea AG Base.png|Freedom Lookout, the A.G. prison tower in the 2nd Sea. The requirements of becoming an A.G. member is that the player must be at least level 40, have a reputation level of friendly or higher, and not be in a clan. Gaining a reputation below neutral (160 and lower) will not allow you to join the A.G. and cause you to be kicked out if you already happen to be in it. When joining, the player starts off as a Soldier, with their clothing replaced with the default soldier clothing: a white tank top, long blue jeans, a blue scarf, and an A.G. branded cap. Any equipped weapons and hair stays the same. Armor that is worn still grants their stats, however; they are just disguised. Upon joining, players spawn at the A.G. base associated with the Sea they spawn in. Ranks The new recruits start out as soldiers. Defeating a low-reputation player will give you one A.G.R. (Arcane Government Respect). Different ranks also give a change in character appearance. All obtainable ranks include: * Soldier: '''Earned upon joining the Arcane Government. * '''Corporal: '''Earned upon gaining 20 A.G.R. * '''Lance Corporal: Earned upon gaining 50 A.G.R. * Lieutenant: Earned upon gaining 100 A.G.R. * Lieutenant Commander: Earned upon gaining 200 A.G.R. All unobtainable ranks include: * Commander: '''Able to summon a small amount of soldier reinforcements, earned upon gaining 450 A.G.R. * '''Captain: Able to summon a medium amount of soldier reinforcements, earned upon gaining 750 A.G.R. * Grand Captain: Able to summon a medium size amount of ships and soldier reinforcements, earned upon gaining 1000 A.G.R. * Commodore: Able to summon a medium to large size of ships and soldier reinforcements, earned upon gaining 1500 A.G.R. * Rear Admiral: Able to summon a large amount of ships and soldier reinforcements, earned upon gaining 2000 A.G.R. * Vice Admiral: '''Granted to the Moderators of the Arcane Government discord server. * '''Admiral: Granted to the owner of the Arcane Government discord server. * Fleet Admiral * Grand Admiral '''(Valencia, Shockwave Curse User) '''A.G. NPCs Standard A.G. soldiers appear as guards at prison tower, and as mobs on ships, similar to pirates. They cannot harm players with a positive reputation nor can the player with a positive reputation harm them either (same goes with A.G. players). Killing soldiers will result in a fall in a player's reputation but does not raise their bounty. If a player's reputation level is below neutral, the A.G. soldiers stationed at the prison islands and A.G ships will initiate combat A.G. against them. If killed by an A.G. player or NPC, the player is brought to jail, lowering 20% of their bounty. Currently, there are two A.G. NPCs that use magic rather than weapons. They are captains in-charge of prison towers: Captain Barron of Outcast Tower and Captain Ulysses of Freedom Lookout. The former uses Light, while the latter uses Earth. Jail One way or another, players may end up in jail, in which they are stuck in a jail cell and lose the ability to perform any meaningful action. The jail time may be extended depending on the bounty or act. Some ways one may become jailed are: * Combat logging, usually when leaving in the middle of, or a brief moment after, fights. * Dying from being bounty hunted. * Dying from an A.G. player at negative-reputation. * Turning yourself in. (This puts you in jail for longer, but removes your bounty) At the end of the jail time, a hint box will notify the player and they will promptly be teleported to the closest wilderness island to the prison tower. From here, the player is able to dock a boat to sail. Players who combat logged at a neutral or higher reputation will have their reputation lowered. When imprisoned, another player is able to break prisoners out by going to the jail room and tapping a red button that opens every cell, freeing the imprisoned player. Note that if you are an A.G. member and you click the red button, you'll instantly get kicked out of the A.G., and your reputation will immediately fall to Villain; causing the A.G. Soldiers to attack you. If you are not in the A.G., your reputation(if friendly or higher) will fall to neutral.